plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Puzzle Mode
Puzzle Mode is a Game Mode that contains two (three in the iOS versions) separate puzzle types. It is unlocked on Level 4-6. However, you can't play all of them until you complete Adventure Mode. In iOS and Android versions, you must purchase the I, Zombie, Vasebreaker, and Last Stand game packs. Otherwise, you can only play the first one. Vasebreaker Main article: Vasebreaker. In this puzzle, the player has to break open all the vases and collect plants to defeat the zombies hidden inside. Different Vasebreaker levels have different Plants and Zombies, but there are some features common to most of them. Most contain Left-facing Repeaters, and all after "To the Left" have two green plant-containing vases with leaf symbols on them. Also, Planterns in "Ace of Vase" and "Vasebreaker Endless" show the contents of the vases adjacent to them. In "Ace of Vase" and Endless Mode, there will always be a Gargantuar in one of the Vases, and after every streak of ten, two will appear. After a streak of twenty, three Gargantuars appear. A level of Vasebreaker is also in level 4-5. I, Zombie Main article: I, Zombie. I, Zombie, its name a reference to the book and movie I, Robot, is a group of levels where the player must deploy zombies to overcome cardboard plants and to get to the end of each row, where there is a Brain. The level is over when all of the Brains have been eaten. At the beginning of the first level, Crazy Dave tells the player that the Zombies want practice invading houses, and as he didn't want any plants harmed he put cardboard plants on the player's Lawn. It is believed that Crazy Dave made the Plants come to life with his Magic Taco. Last Stand Main article: Last Stand. In this Puzzle, which is exclusive to the iOS version, players are given an initial amount of 3000 (Day & Night levels), 4000 (Pool & Fog levels), 5000 (Roof and Endless levels) sun. Crazy Dave has chosen several plants suited for that level for the player. The difference between the Mini-game & Puzzle Last Stand is that between zombie waves, removing plants give a refund of sun equivalent to it’s cost, although damaged plants are removed without refund (applies to Pumpkin, Garlic, Wall-nut, Tall-nut and Spikerock) and upgrade plants will only get the cost of the upgrade (Example: if you remove a Gold Magnet you will only get 50 Sun of the Gold Magnet but not the other 100 Sun of the Magnet-shroom) Note: There is a Mini-game of the same name (Last Stand) that is available on all game platforms and involves the same concept. Strategies See Puzzle Mode/Strategy Guide. Trivia *The music playing during I, Zombie and Vasebreaker is "Cerebrawl" (by Laura Shigihara). This is both because the player is both fighting for the Zombies (Plants in I, Zombie) and the plants (Vasebreaker) but must also use strategy to win. *I, Zombie and Vasebreaker both take place at Night as there are mushrooms in both I, Zombie and Vasebreaker. *If you complete a Vasebreaker level that you have already completed it, the money bag gives 2 Gold Coins, but in the I, Zombie levels it brings 5 Gold Coins. *Both puzzle games appear as separate Game Modes in the Windows Phone 7 version. *The cardboard plant sprites in the DS version of I, Zombie use the same sprites as the normal plants. *The cardboard Plants on the iPhone version look a little different and more realistic, but they look like as if they are slightly leaning. *There are ten Achievements about Puzzle Mode. Three are about Vasebreaker (Smashing!, China Shop and Gotcha!). Three are about I, Zombie (I, Win, Better Off Dead and Where the Sun don't Shine). Three are about Last Stand (iOS Puzzle Mode) (Still Standing, The Stuff of Legends and Hammer Time!). And the last one is about the whole Puzzle Mode, Think Hard. Gallery Mod Puzzle.png|A modded Puzzle page DS Puzzle Page1.png|Puzzle page 1 in the DS version DS Puzzle Page2.png|Puzzle page 2 in the DS version See Also *Vasebreaker *I, Zombie *Last Stand (iOS Puzzle Mode) *Puzzle Mode/Strategy Guide Category:Modes Category:Puzzle Mode